


Sharing the Night

by tereomaori



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tereomaori/pseuds/tereomaori
Summary: John can't sleep and gets an unexpected offer.





	Sharing the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker, but I'm doing my best:)

"Sherlock?"

John knocked quietly on the door of Sherlock’s bedroom. Having received no answer, he carefully opened the door and peered into the room. "Sherlock-" The room was dark. "Oh, I’m sorry, Sherlock, I didn’t expect you to be actually… sleeping."

"What’s the matter?" came a dark, sleepy voice from somewhere inside.

"It’s nothing; I couldn’t sleep and I was just going to tell you I’m going out for a walk."

John was slowly beginning to see the outlines of Sherlock’s silhouette in the dark. Sherlock shifted slightly to the left side of his bed, leaving the side John was standing next to empty. Then he stretched out his arm across the vacated space so that his hand rested on the unused pillow. John waited, uncertain whether it would be better to wait for Sherlock to say something or whether he should just go. Then, Sherlock’s fingers on the pillow moved in a kind of beckoning and even inviting gesture. When John still didn’t move, Sherlock patted the pillow to finally make him understand. It was quite unmistakable. Still, John was slightly worried that he might have misinterpreted Sherlock’s reaction to the nightly visit as he slowly got into bed. Sherlock did not remove his arm, but let John lay his head on it. 

"Good night, John."

"Good night, Sherlock."

They had never shared a bed before. It felt perfectly right. All the nightmares seemed very far away with the smell of Sherlock’s aftershave next to him.


End file.
